Family Time
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Post Finale...Sarah picks her daughter up from school and Chuck finally arrives home after five days in Chicago.


**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

"I see her car, she's coming."

The older lady smiled when the the girl gasped quietly and buried herself in the box she was curled up in.

"My bag!" The girls head pooped out of the box.

The lady hopped from her seat and picked up the bag quickly sliding it behind the tv.

"I hid it, now ssh!"

"Is she coming?" The girl asked again, her voice slightly muffled.

"She is. I see her coming up the drive," the lady replied while she watched on out the window.

Bella could hair the familiar sound, 'click click click' the black high heels climbing up the stairs, a little rushed as it was just past half five.

Sarah rushed in through the open door and gave a guilty, flustered smile to the elderly woman.

"I am so sorry Marlene! Work held me up, had some long drawn out video meeting that just wouldn't end!" Sarah explained with a worn out sigh. Looking around the room Sarah could see a curl of blonde hair poking out from a semi large cardboard box.

"Oh no! I've missed Bella haven't I?"

Marlene gave Sarah a wink and nodded her head. "She went home with Lacey's mom."

"Oh darn!" Sarah pretended to act disappointed and walked over to the table to sign her daughter out of after school care. They even remembered to hide her bag this time. They were getting good. Sarah went through this routine with her daughter hiding from her then jumping out and giving her a fright. Usually only when Sarah was running late and Bella was the last one to be picked up.

"That's a pity, she probably forgot we were picking up her **DAD** from the airport tonight." She said loudly just so Bella could hear. "I'll just have to pick him up myself..."

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" Sarah faked a big jump and spun on her heels to see her daughters giant smile and arms flayed in the air. "Bella! You scared me!"

Marlene laughed at Sarahs act and Bellas very pleased face. "Ohh you got her again!"

Bella giggled cutely and hugged her mom tightly around the waist. "I scared you!"

Sarah chuckled and knelt down, giving Bella a couple of kisses on the face. "You did! How was school sweetie?"

"Good, I drew a picture!"

Marlene stood up from her chair and took the picture Bella had drawn after school off the table. Sarah took the picture holding in a 'oh ohh' when she looked at it.

"It's you and daddy see?" The little girl explained and pointed to the two figures. The one that was supposedly Sarah was on Chucks back, like a piggy back ride. "You are sliding down this rope from a building! Using dads belt on the rope and you're on dads back!"

"Ohh! Wow, honey.." Sarah looked at Marlene who was very intrigued. "This is very good, this is brilliant..you can give it to dad at the airport yeah?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "This one is your one. I did daddy another one!"

Marlene smirked and handed Sarah another picture. Sarah took it again, a little frightened of what the picture might be of. A smile graced her face when she made out a woman and a man standing in some kind of slightly wonky building.

"It's you in your wedding dress! And daddy in a suit getting married!" Bella explained excitedly.

Her and Sarah watched their wedding DVD the previous night. Bella had seen it many times before but they were going through a case of 'i miss dad' and 'i miss my husband' so they snuggled up on the couch and let it play a few times.

"Aww honey!" Sarah smiled brightly and kissed her daughters head. "It is wonderful, dad will love it."

"And that's Morgan!"

Sarah laughed at the long woolly beard her daughter had drawn. Even though Morgans beard wasn't that rugged and wild at the wedding her daughter seemed to like to draw it so it pretty much took up his whole face.

"Auntie Ellie! And Uncle Awesome!" Bella pointed out two stick figures with giant smiles wider than their faces.

"And Casey! And he's crying see!"

Sarah laughed again at the tear drops falling down Caseys face landing in a large puddle at his feet.

"You Bella, are an artist!" Sarah praised and gave her a side hug. "With a uh," looking at the other picture in her hand. "With quite the imagination!" She looked at Marlene who was nodding with agreement.

"She seems to have a thing for spy missions," Marlene told her quietly as Isabella went to grab her bag. "She said you and your husband were on some sort of 'mission'."

Sarah laughed as if it was the silliest thing ever, "Kids huh? Oh well, thank you again. She won't be in most of next week just Friday if that's OK?"

"No problem! I'll book her in for you." Marlene smiled. "Have a good weekend and say hi to Chuck for me."

* * *

Sarah held her daughters hand as they walked towards the arrival lounge, "What's for dinner mommy?"

"Hmm," Sarah looked down at her daughter. "I'm thinking some brussel sprouts, mushroo-"

"Noo!" Her daughter giggled and pulled a disgusted looking face.

"What!?" Sarah gasped. "Your dad loves brussel sprouts and mushrooms they're his favorite!"

Bella looked shocked, making Sarah hold in a laugh. Bella was sure her mom would know what her dads favorite thing to have for dinner was! She always said she loved him lots and lots.

"Mommy! Dad hates them more than i hate them!"

"Really?" Sarah asked as she saw the plane Chuck was in touch down. Her insides filling with fluttering missed him. So, so much. "What do you think dad would like?"

"Sizzling Shrimp!" Bella jumped in the air and grasped her moms other hand. "Pleeeease!"

Sarah pretended to ponder the answer for a second. "Alright I guess we can have that then," Sarah chuckled. "Here comes the passengers can you see him?"

Sarah lifted Bella on her hip so she could see better, she herself also looking and waiting for her husband to come down the flight of stairs.

"Daddy!" Bella pointed and Sarah smiled, letting her daughter down. Isabella sprinted as fast as she could (Sarah was impressed with her speed) and jumped straight into her dads arms.

"Ah! Bella boo!" Chuck grinned and lifted his daughter up in a hug. "How's my little girl? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Five days!" Bella tells her dad how long he had been in Chicago for.

"A very _very_ long time to be away from you and your mom..speaking of.. where is ya mom?" Chuck asked putting Bella down giving her a kiss and scanning the airport for his wife.

His eyes stopping on the curly blonde hair and flawlessly gorgeous woman walking up to him quickly. Not quite as quickly as Bellas run but fast enough to show that she couldn't wait to see him. Her smile widened just like his as she came close and threw her arms around him, burying herself into his arms.

"I missed you," Sarah said into his neck as he kissed the side of her head.

"I missed you too." Chuck grinned and pulled away so he could look at his wife's face. "Oh it's good to be home!" He kissed her lips then looked down at their daughter who was watching them with two, big innocent blue eyes. "Have you been looking after your mom?"

The little girl nodded quickly as Sarah unwrapped her arms from Chuck and tousled her daughters hair. "We have had lots of fun."

"And now we're getting Sizzling Shrimp!" Bella squealed.

* * *

Sarah threw on her singlet and boy shorts when she came into the bedroom. Chuck was in the shower and Bella was_ finally_ sound asleep after presents were given and crazy tickling time was over. Sarah also, this time made sure to watch on her husband as he read Bella a story.

"Oh that bed looks so comfy," Chuck said as he walked out of the bathroom in his boxers.

Sarah grinned and pulled the covers back. "Bellas been stealing your side."

"I can tell," Chuck grinned back as he pulled one of Bellas stuffed toys from the bed. "So Bellas picture she drew me huh? What did Marlene have to say?"

Sarah gave him a stern look and pointed her finger at him. "Chuck, no more spy bed time stories."

"Aw!" Chuck pouted and slipped under the covers. "Come on honey! She loves it!"

Sarah smiled and curled herself into him, tangling her legs with his. "OK, but maybe we should give her another talk about keeping it a secret. I'm sure Marlene is getting suspicious...and i'm a little nervous for the next parent teacher interview."

"She knows not to speak of her moms sexy spy skills." Chuck wriggled his eyebrows.

"Mmm," Sarah said kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I'm glad you're home." She whispered against his lips.

"Me..too.." he kissed her back moving his body so it was hovering over hers. "I've missed you.." He traveled his lips down her neck.

Visiting his sister, Awesome and Clara in Chicago was great, but by golly, it was good to be back with his wife and daughter.

"Mmm.." Sarah murmured as his lips found their way to her collarbone. Suddenly, she pushed at his chest after hearing quiet footsteps down the hall.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Chuck asked and turned to see what Sarah was looking at. After a few second Isabella carefully opened her parents door and poked her head inside.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah honey?" Sarah sat up.

"Daddy?"

Chuck looked at his wife, then back to his daughter. She could only want one thing. "Up you come then!"

Bella smiled gleefully then jumped onto her parents bed, snuggling her self under the covers right between them. A sleep in almost an instant Sarah kissed her daughters head then looked at Chuck.

"I guess she got use to sleeping in this bed."

Chuck chuckled then shook his head. "You're teaching her bad habits," he teased.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. "You watch yourself Chuck or you could be on the couch."

"You wouldn't!"

Sarah nodded her head, "I sooo would." She leaned over and turned the lamp off. "Night Chuck, love you."

"Love you too Sarah."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your feet?" Sarah asked. Her daughter made it a little hard to spoon herself against her husband but she had to at least have _some_ physical contact with him. He had been away for five days and all.

"I don't know I must have left them in Chicago..."

"Hmmph." Sarah pouted at him in the dark until she felt his hand wrap over their daughter and land on her shoulder. Rubbing small circles with his thumb he covered his feet with hers. _That's more like it._

"I'll make you pancakes tomorrow."

Sarahs pout turned into a grin, "Yum," she answered and covered his hand with hers. Her other arm wrapped around her daughter.

"I love..paaancakes!" Bella slurred out.

A snort escaped Chuck, "Is she awake?"

"I think she's sleep talking!" Sarah whispered back in a laugh.

"Cute," Chuck laughed back. "Night Babe."

"Night Chuck."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
